awesomeness
by love2read555
Summary: Read this. It's better than My Immortal where I am right now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Love 2 read 555 dose not own PJO or HOO

Zeus: Mortal, you have one wish  
Me: I wish that I could have all the characters in Heroes of Olympus for entertainment purposes  
Zeus: Fine! Have them! *Thunder booms in the background*  
Me: Yay! I'm gonna go get them now! *somehow poofs her self to camp half-blood*


	2. not so awsome

Nico: I'm bored.  
Percy: I know.  
Me: All who stepped aboard the Argo II come with me!  
Nico: Might as well  
Percy:Yeah  
Me:*When every one arrives they all poof away to a secret place*  
Percy&amp;Nico: Hey why did you kidnap us!  
Me: 'Cause Zeus said I could, now entertain me!  
The seven&amp;Nico&amp;Reyna&amp;Coach Hedge: *Starts to dance*  
Me: Review!  
Leo: Who is she talking to  
Percy: I don't care! I'm getting tired!


	3. in Which Leo's Name Is Changed

Leo: ZZZZ  
Me: Disclaimer! I don't own PJO or HOO!  
Leo: *opens eyes* Uh hi?  
Me: Oh good your awake!  
PJ: SHE CHANGED OUR NAMES!  
Annie: YOUR A HORRIBLE PERSON  
JJ:*mopes in corner*  
Me: Your name Leo is now Lio! it means peacekeeper!


	4. gfrfgtddfga

Me: I don't own PJO or HOO or anything.

Lio: You talk to your self all to often

Nikki: At least your name isn't a girl's name.

RARA: Get over it Nico.

Coach Hedgie: I want to hit something.

Frankie: I don't care as long as you don't hit me.

JJ: I want a vacation.


	5. hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhh

Me: *snaps fingers* I don't own PJO or HOO *starts to cry*  
McShizzle: Why did you snap?  
McShizzle: Kind of a stupid question since my name was the answer  
Piper: every one start saying random things  
Hazel: Say!  
Percy: Blue  
Annabeth: Oh Gods!  
Jason: *Mopes in corner because of puberty*  
Frank: Jason, stop moping  
Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano: *thickly sarcastic* Oh joy.  
The Angel: I liked RARA better  
The Angel: I liked Nikki as my name to.  
Cupcake of the month: I still want to hit something  
soon-to-be-8th-grader: Here *give a scarecrow for him to hit*  
soon-to-be-8th-grader: Oh dear! This won't do. *snaps finger again and again until satisfied*  
Repair boy that invented scrawny: soooo, how many times are you going to change our names?  
Team Leo: As many times as i want to.  
Seaweed: Why did you change your name to Team Leo?  
Team Leo: you're right it _is_ a little off topic.  
Repair boy that invented scrawny: there's a topic to this?  
Team Leo: Of course, but usually we get off topic right off the bat. Now, Clean slate. *snaps fingers*  
Leo: okay, what are these topics that you were talking about earlier?  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: One word, Percico.  
Nico: This is going to be a long day.


	6. Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

The Pony-Tail of Doom: I Own nothing that is important to one of my very few fandoms.  
Jason: *moodily because of of a really bad case of puberty* just get to the point.  
Leo: weren't we talking about a couple name when the lights went out? Percico or something?  
Piper: *fangirling at its finest &amp; scariest* OHHHHHHHH! I just looooooooooooooooooooooooooove Percico! Soooo cute!  
Annabeth: *With narrowed eyes* What's 'Percico? Piper tell me.  
Piper: *Still fangirling* Oh, its where Percy and Nico get together.  
Percy: *Confused* Why would i date Nico?  
Nico: You wouldn't.  
Hazel: Jason is being broodie again  
Piper: *Un-fangirlified* Jason stop brooding, NOW!  
Leo: I miss Calypso, can I go get her, I really really really miss her  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: Fine, but I will be watching, be warned. *poofing him somehow to Oggigya*  
Calypso: Leo!  
Leo:Calypso *as soon as they started to hug they were teleported back to the unknown location in the middle of nowhere*  
Calypso: Leo Where are we?  
Leo: I think I asked before and she, the person that is keeping us here wouldn't tell me.  
Calypso: Well that clears things up  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: I like my privacy thank you very much.  
Jason: Can i go back to brooding  
Every-one in a 12 mile radius: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Piper: Jason, if you go back to brooding then who will bring me out of my Aphrodite moments of weirdness?  
Leo: And who will laugh at me when I do something so stupid that it is incomprehensible  
The Pony-tail of Doom: And who will make every-one laugh at when the others are silent?  
Jason: Fine I won't Brood.  
Nico: Good, your were starting to scare me!  
Every-one else: Yeah!  
Leo: How did you know that I once called myself McShizzle?  
The pony-Tail of Doom: It was in a book I read.


	7. Chapter 7

The Pony-Tail of Doom: Okay, Leo, what day does school start?  
Leo: Uhhhh, sometime in August.  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: Okay! So that is when the updates will get slow.  
Percy: I'm hungry  
Nico: Can we have Happy Meals!  
Everyone: NOOOOOOO!  
Nico: You are all mean!  
Leo: Love2read 555?  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: Yes Leo?  
Leo: Why are we watching Criminal Minds when we are talking?  
Percy: Because it has plot shows the struggle that the work of Law enforcement and mental problems have on families, acquaintances, and strangers around these people.  
Annabeth: That was... deep  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: Close but no cigar, . Care to guess again?  
Leo: Oh, me, me, I know pick me!  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: Leo, what's your answer?  
Leo: It's your favorite TV Show!  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: Correct! Now, you get one wish.  
Leo: For more people to review this story!  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: Yeah, well, so do I! But I have a way to fix that, by the way, Bearah Cubecars is awesome for reviewing this, by saying it makes sense.  
Leo: It does?  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: It does!  
Jason: You said that you had a plan to get more reviews?  
The Pony-Tail of Doom:I'm glad you asked, Jason! Okay if I get twenty(20) reviews I will post another chapter!


	8. i'm very bad at waiting

The Pony-Tail of Doom: I'm bad at waiting.  
Leo: No really? *as sarcastically as possible*  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: I got rid of Reyna and Coach Hedge!  
Everyone else: Why?  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: They never said anything funny.  
Percy: I'm not saying anything else until I leave.  
Leo:Me either  
Frank &amp; Hazel: Neither will we  
Calypso, Piper, Jason &amp; Nico: We won't either!  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: Alright then, I guess more candy for me  
The Seven &amp; Nico: CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!  
The pony-Tail of Doom: Yes Candy! All yours if you just keep talking to me!  
Author: Stop Talking so Fast! I can only type so much at a time!  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: Oh, sorry my imaginary friend that told me to do this.  
Leo: Can we have our candy?  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: Sure. *Throws candy at every one present* Well I have to go read more stories. I am currently reading Percy/Hades stories-  
Annabeth: What -  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: So bye!


	9. yOU

The Pony-Tail of Doom: Sorry I have been a bit pre occupied as of late! Candy and Cookies for every one who reads this story to this point!  
Leo: What about us? *Pouts*  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: Oh that reminds me, I got rid of Calypso!  
Leo: *starts to sob* Why, Why, Why!  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: Because she only said TWO things! That and your relationship seemed a bit Forced.  
Nico: HAPPY MEALS HAPPY MEALS HAPPY MEALS HAPPY MEALS HAPPY MEALS HAPPY MEALS and STYGIAN IRON!  
Jason: What is up with your obsession with Happy Meals?  
Hazel: I think that he is just trying to make us give him Happy Meals, and no one really knows why he likes them that is like asking why Leo likes to set things on fire.  
Leo: I like to set thing on fire because I can set myself on fire and not get burned.  
Percy: Let's talk about Teen Titans  
Annabeth: Really? You still watch that cartoon?  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: I've never personally seen it but I would like to, any readers that know where to watch it please tell me in a review! Oh I also got another review from Bearah Cubecars and the next chapter is going to be dedicated to you, so just send in what you want us to talk about and so shall it be done!  
Leo: So they can just tell us what to talk about and we have to talk about it?  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: Yep! and if i don't Know what they want us to talk about I will google it!  
Author: Change your name! Its too long!  
The Pony-Tail of Doom: Okay *snaps fingers*  
Author:Thank you!  
You: now I am starting to ramble, so, people anything else to discus?  
The Seven + Nico: Nooooooope


	10. INTERNET IS HERMES ON A GOOD DAY!

yOU: Hey! Guess what!  
Jason: You are going to let us go?  
Everyone: *Stares at him as if he had become a gorgon*  
yOU: Are you kidding! Zeus gave you to me as a prize! Why would I let you all go?  
Author: Yeah! Oh, yOU-don't forget what you were going to say!  
yOU: Oh! Yes! To Forbidden Daughter of the Hearth, thank you for your support! And the reason I wasn't updating was because I was moving, and we didn't have any internet, thank you for telling me where I could watch Teen Titans, also I was looking for superhero cartoons, and guess what my favorite cartoon is now?  
Nico: Oh, Leo knows, I AM THE KING OF THE UNDERWORLD! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME! *Pulls out sword* GIVE ME HAPPY MEALS NOW  
yOU: Nicc Sit Down and shut tell then what my new favorite cartoon is.  
Leo: Legion of Superheroes!  
yOU: Yup! Oh and Guys I almost forgot, Forbidden Daughter of the Hearth said that this story makes complete sence! She dedicated that part of the review to you guys!  
Frank: Why does everyone think that this story makes sense?  
Hazel: I have no idea what is going on most of the time.  
Jason: *in a Whining Voice* I want to go home!  
Piper:*In charmspeak* Jason stop Whining, it is worse than your Brooding!  
yOU: Well we have to go! See Y'all around! (Y) !


	11. SPAZIEPOO

SPAZ: HOLY FRIGGIN CRAP FIRST FANFIC EVA*walks up to Leo and grabs both shoulders, and kicks his shins and walk out of fourth wall, with Author.*  
yOU: That was weird.  
Leo: Owie, Jason make the pain go bye-bye!*starts sobbing like a baby*  
SPAZ: *walks in with fire-retardent Teddy bear and tears in his eyes.* I"M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *Hands teady bear to Leo and gives him a hug.*  
Piper: Why do look like exactly like Leo?  
SPAZ: I'm his Identicle Twin-  
Leo: My Mean twin brother  
EVERYONE ELSE: *GASP* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Jason: That, can't be true!  
Frank: More compatition!  
Hazel: twice the Sammy!  
Percy: WE'RE GOING TO DIE! ITS THE APOCOLYPSE!  
Annabeth: Percy stop under reactining, ITS THE END OF ALL UNIVERSES! NO MORE FIRE WEILDERS! PLEASE!  
Author: DUN DUN DUH!  
yOU: I think that we should welcome him with open arms and then give him to Octaivian.


	12. Chapter 12

yOU: IIIII'MMMM BACK! I was not on my game of wrirting because school started, and I have to pratice on my clarenet, but fear not i am not dead!  
Nico: I can make that happen.  
yOU: Oh, my favorite reviewer, you won't do that.  
Nico:Wh-what are you talking about?  
yOU: And I quote-'I've been laughing most of the time reading this. Its so funny! XD'  
Nico: That was me. I admit it. This is the one of the funniest thing I've read in a while.  
Leo: Wow. This is weird.  
SPAZ: Tell me about it  
Jason: I'm sleepy.  
Author: Allright its time to go!  
Percy: SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
Annabeth: Yes, sleep.


	13. CATSRAWESOME IS A GODDESS!

yOU: Guys! I'm SoooooooooOooooOOooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOO HAPPPPPPPPPY!

Seven&amp;Nico: ...Why

yOu: When you guys speak in unison its creepy.

Nico: Why are you happy again?

yOU: Right! For keeping me on track, you get a Happy Meal!

Nico: Happy Meal.!

yOU: Anyway, I haven't been on because the school blocked Fanfiction, but today they got over their pity party of not being cool.. But I have better news!

Everyone in 5 mile raidus: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Spaz: *Grinning* What could be better than that?

yOU: Catsrawwome not only left 12 reviews, she also Favoraited this story! :))))))))))

Leo: isnt she like you idol or somethiung?

yOu: Yup! Also Oh Goddess of fanfiction and cats, every time I update this story, will you update I Dare You To Read This? *puppydog eyes*

Everyone in the world:AWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	14. JAMIES

Leo: I have a question!  
Spazz: What now?  
Leo: If we are in Catsrawomes fanfic how can we be in Love2read555's?  
yOU: *eye twitches* I have premission from Zues.  
Percy: Whats on your shirt?  
yOU: Oh! It's a reminder!  
Nico: A reminder to get Happymeals... And maybe Will Solace?  
yOu: No, its to tell you guys Zues allowed me to keep you.  
Author: I changeing your name. *snaps fingers.  
Metro: Oh... you gave the name of the only female character in the book that i'm writing! That is soo nice!  
Author: Yeah... totaly intentional. *she obviously forgot*  
*A young man, about 18 came in, he was wearing a blue buttoun up, and soft brown khakis.8  
Metro: Ah, James you made it! *turns to everyonen else* This a character for my **_other_** book!  
James: Hey Metro, I just had to a few magical things, rideing unicorns, slaying goblins, saveing a bunch of people from dieing because of mermaids, the useual.  
Nico: He is so hot.  
Frank: Riding unicorns?  
Hazel: You are kinda cute. *Blushing*  
Piper &amp; Jason &amp; annabeth&amp; Percy: Ehh.  
Metro: What do you mean 'Eh' He awesome!  
Percy: Thats the problem.  
Annabeth: You werent suppoused to say that! We're going to die becuase of you!  
James: *to Author* Pass the popcorn please.  
Author: Gladly!


	15. Creepy SPAZZ is Creepy with a capitle C

METRO:Rereading this and I have just noticed how much better my grammer has become!  
SPAZZ: Good for you-where's James?  
Nico: On a quest to-

METRO:The book I'm writting is called Goblin Wars! It's about James going on the quest to save a guy named Percy from_** another**___guy named Percy and their both twins and at the end you find out-mmpphhh *Hand is over her mouth*  
James: Do you think that you should be giving the end? don't you want them to read it? *takes hamd off of mouth* Anyway, Met, do you like that I introiduced you to Hetalia?  
METRO:YEAH I"M THINKING I SHOULD MAKE THIS A CROSSOVER!  
LEO:NOOO  
PERCY: YOU NAMED TWO GUYS AFTER ME! I AM HONOURD!  
ANNABETH: YOU GAVE PERCY AN EGO!  
EVERYONE: APOCOLYPS!  
METRO: two things, a) only I am allowed to yell and b) as I said talking in unison is creepy. Oh Frank, you had a question.  
Frank: What did you do to earn us?  
METRO: I was the first person to call him a deadbeat.  
Hazel: And he rewarded you!  
Piper: She used charmspeak, I can feel it.  
Jason: *brooding*  
Nico: Leo, whats wrong with your brother?  
Leo: No idea.  
Spazz: *petting James' hair while doing that creepy flirting thing that you see in the movies* You're so nice James. And so so preety!  
METRO: Well thats creepy and we have to go! Review and hasta La Pasta!


	16. Chapter 16

Author: sorry that Metro has not updated in a while, she has a C in language and can't update again, sorry for the inconvenience.  
Leo: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! You exist!?  
Author: Yup! I am an actual person. The author of this story! But Metro has all the power! Not Fair!  
Jason: You could get us out! And prove how much better you are Than Metro...  
Anabeth: Yes! So much better!  
Author: I feel an actual plot coming on- No that would be giving this a plot that this story does not have! Going against Zeus' orders, destroying the cosmos!  
Percy: Your the personification of what she feels when she's writing, right?  
Author: ...Yes...  
Frank: Then wouldn't it be your _duty_ to give this story a plot?  
Author:...I suppose...  
Nico: Would you give up your duty?  
Author: Of course not!  
Hazel: Then do your duty-give this story a plot!  
Author: All right Fine!  
SPAZZ: You will not regret this.  
Author: *Phone beeps* I-I must go, Christmas shopping, you know!  
All: Be back soon...  
Author: She wasn't lying when she said that was creept


	17. C

SPAZZ: WHO THE HADES WAS IN MY MINI-FRIDGE!  
Jason: *poker-face* what do you mean?  
Nico: You didn't put Will in their did you?  
SPAZZ: MY PEANUT-BUTTER IS MISSING!  
Annabeth: That's what's this is about? Ridicules!  
Percy: Look for Tyson, he can smell peanut-butter from a thousand miles away.  
Frank: I wish I wasn't Lactose-intolerant.  
Hazel: You know that peanut-butter doesn't have lactose-right?  
Leo: And people call me hair-brained.  
Author: I'm BAAAAACCCKKKK!  
Nico: Do you remember your promise?  
Author: I do...but I must do what I feel would help this story much more than the plot.  
Percy: And that is...  
Author: No plot. Ever. Not even if it is my duty to all to make this have a plot, you and I must do what my creator has bound us to- and I cannot defy that. Also- you didn't make me swear. HAHA LOSERS I ATE THE PEANUT-BUTTER!  
Nico: So Will isn't stuck in the refrigerator?  
Everyone: NOOO


	18. Chapter 18

Author: Hello! Merry Christmas!  
SPAZZ: FJRFGHIERHGKRJGHRKJGHFDIKFHGKFJGHSKLGJFNHGLKJHGFLKGBHNFELKGJHFKLFJHG!  
Leo: Uhh...I don't know who I am! Someone help!  
Percy: Drama Qu-King! All you do is complain! So everyone shut up!  
Annabeth: *Sigh* Percy, calm down, or no blue pancakes for breakfast!  
SPAZZ: LFKJFLSFFLSKFJLSDJFLSDKFJDLFJLFSKJLFKJFLSKFJSDLFKJDLFJFLJLJFKDFJLSKDFJLSFJKDFLSJF!  
Frank: I think that SPAZZ is having a seizer.  
Hazel: Frank, everything is fine. Just calm down.  
Jason: *secretly Brooding*  
Piper: *Fangirling over Solangelo*  
Nico &amp; Will: *Making out*  
SPAZZ: OH! EWWWW! THEIR EXCHANGEING COOTIES! GROSS!  
Annabeth: I'm surrounded by idiots. Honestly!  
James: Oh! Hi Metro!  
Metro: Hey, James! What's going on?  
James: I have no idea.  
Metro: Hey Author! Over here! *Author walks over slowly*. So, what happened?  
Author: *Mumbles something that cannot be heard*.  
Metro: What did you say?  
Author: I ate SPAZZ'S peanut-butter.  
Metro &amp; James: AHHH.  
Metro: Anything else I should know about?  
Author: They tried to make me give this story a plot.  
Metro: Thank you for being honest with me. *Snaps fingers*. I just turned everyone but myself into dogs-even Catsrawesome. Ha! Beat That!


	19. asghj

Percy: Clearly the sky dude had issues.  
Annabeth: Where did that come from?  
Percy: I never understood what made Persephone such a big deal.  
Leo: Are you...Okay?  
Percy: Now we have to visit the Underworld and see how it's going with our favorite creepy stalker god, Hades.  
Nico: My dad is _not_ a stalker.  
Jason: He stalked and kidnaped Persephone.  
Percy: The fifth river of the Underworld was the Styx, The River of Hate.  
Leo: Uh-Metro what's wrong with Percy!?  
Metro: NO IDEA, BUT IT'S FUNNY!  
Percy: He might have done better if he'd offered them trained whales.  
Author: The things he is saying are things he said in his book about the Greek Gods.  
Percy: Up on Olympus, Zeus was pleased.  
Will: Why am I here?  
Author: So that Nico won't say the words 'Happy Meal'.  
Nico: Happy-*Will glares*-Never mind.  
Percy: You can't Swing a cat in Ancient Greece without hitting one of Zeus's ex-girlfriends.  
Frank: Were they that fat?  
Percy: In a way, by taking her friends name, the goddess was keeping Pallas's memory alive.  
Hazel: That was my favorite myth in school.  
Percy: If Aphrodite is angry, she might make you fall in love with a toy poodle, or a telephone pole.  
Annabeth: Too true.  
Percy: I dunno. Would you fallow a dude who was fallowing a cow?  
Leo: Just for kicks I guess.  
Percy: The Idea of fighting two massive giants wasn't very appealing.  
Piper: I know what you mean.  
Percy: If you want to see Hephaestus's baby pictures you're out of luck.  
Leo: Darn, I always wondered what my dad looked like when he was a kid.  
Percy: Maybe they were worried that their own thrones would explode, or their seats would sprout Vitamix blender blades.  
Metro: *sticks out tongue*  
Percy: If you did understand it, you probably wouldn't like it.  
Apollo: That is just the prophecies that you got.  
Leo: I thought that you were being punished.  
Apollo: I am. I'm here aren't I?  
Annabeth: True, true.  
Percy: Now, Artemis's fallowers were supposed to off-limits, but this is Zeus we're talking about.  
Annabeth: yeah.  
Percy: It would be faster to list things Hermes wasn't the god of, because that guy had a lot going on.  
Metro: And we'll leave you here. This _was_ weird.


	20. Chapter 20

Jason: Hi.  
Percy: Hi.  
Frank: Hi.  
Leo: Hi.  
Annabeth: Hi.  
Piper: Hi.  
Hazel: Hi.  
Metro: Hi.  
Author: Hi.  
James: Hi.  
SPAZZ: HI!  
4th Wall: Hello. I am the Representation of the fourth wall. Nice to meet you. Please do not break me.  
OFC: I am an OC! Though I like to be called Ollie!  
Author: Where did all of you come from?  
Ollie: I don't know! I can get really excited! Bye! *Disappears*.  
Jason: So...  
Percy: So...  
Frank: So...  
Leo: So...  
Annabeth: So...  
Piper: So...  
Hazel: So...  
Metro: So...  
Author: So...  
James: So...  
SPAZZ: SO!  
4th Wall: So...  
Ollie: I'MMMMM BACK!  
SPAZZ: YOU AND I WILL BE GREAT FRIENDS!  
Piper: I FEEL THE FAN GIRL COMING ON!  
Everyone Else: SHUT UP YOU FANGIRL!


	21. Chapter 21 pgjslgklgjljglsjglskgjlgajg

Jason: Hi  
SPAZZ: HI!  
Percy: hi  
Frank: Hi  
Leo: LOLSHWADTAWAS!  
Hazel: Way to break the chain.  
What does that mean anyway?  
Leo: LAUGHING OUT LOAD SO HARD WITH A DROOPED TACO AND WEARING A SOMBRERO!  
SPAZZ: NO!  
Metro: sorry that this is so short, was bored-going to read Zeus/Posiden/Hades fics-Bye


	22. dedication chapter

Metro: I just had an emotional breakdown.  
Leo: Why?  
Metro: Because I just realized that The Series I love-The Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; The Heroes of Olympus-is over and I cannot do anything about it.  
Annabeth: I understand completely, its okay.  
Percy: You can always reread it from the beginning. Multiple times.  
Piper: *No charm speak* I'm so sorry.  
Frank: Soft kitty, Warm kitty, Little ball of fur, Happy kitty, Sleepy kitty, Purr, Purr, Purr.  
Metro: *wipes eyes* Thanks guys I need this.  
Author: Don't worry, it'll be okay,it'll be okay.  
SPAZZ: YOU'LL ALWAYS HAVE ME!  
James: Stay strong!  
Metro: *deep breath* I shall dedicate this story to those who have Caught the THIEF, Sailed the SEA, Fought the CURSE, Navigated the LABYRINTH, Defended the OLYMPIAN, Found the HERO, Found the SON, Fallowed the MARK, Destroyed the HOUSE, and are now saying GOODBYE to you for the final time.  
Metro: I also am dedicating this story to everyone that needs a shoulder to cry on, a friend to vent to, a family member for comfort, and every thing in between. PM me if you all need someone, I'll be happy to help, listen, and comfort.  
Ollie &amp; 4th wall: Don't worry! We love everybody!  
Metro: They fallow me every where. I don't mind.  
SPAZZ: DON'T CRY! TALK TO MET!


	23. MAY FRIGGIN THIRD

Leo: Hi, this is Leo-  
Jason: They already know that Leo.  
Piper: Boys.  
Leo: And Metro is learning German  
Percy: Why?  
Metro: Because my school does not offer Prussian or Latin.  
James: M'Kay.  
Metro: Just so you know I am scraping Goblin Wars and I'm writing a book in second person.  
Author: *murmurs something in Metro's ear.*  
Metro: Oh! right, Author has written a story about Travis stoll, I CANNOT wait until May Third! The Trials of Apollo! SOooOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOOoooOoOOOOOOOoooOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOo EXITED  
Jason: Okay  
Percy: LKJDLFkjdflkjmlkgjsfg;lkfj;lkgjsl;hgkjgh;lkgj;sklj  
Annabeth: Percy, are you alrigh-arghhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Metro: *Tackles Annabeth* He's Learning FanGirl asdfgkl!  
SPAZZ: Hey! James! WHY AM I SEPARATED FROM YOOOOOU!?  
Piper: I SHIP IIIIIIITTTTTTTTT! *squeals*  
Jason: *Brooding*  
Leo: After all this time?  
Jason: Always.  
Hazel: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER  
Frank: No! Hazel! Don't drink the Root Beer! Its not Name Brand!  
James: Sooo...I'm not a fictional character, I'm not a real person, so what am I?  
Leo: An OC  
Ollie: You called? Oh, SPAZZ!  
SPAZZ: OLLIE!*Proceed to chest bump hug*  
James: SPAZZ IS MINE!  
Nico: This is unexpected.  
Will: Yeah.  
Nico: Wanna go to McDonalds.  
Will: Arby's.  
Nico: *sighs* Fine.  
Author: So, you guys don't need to see this, soooo byt! *waves goodbye*


	24. Chapter 24

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
kkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
kkkkkkkkkkkkk  
kkkkkkkkkkkk  
kkkkkkkkkkk  
kkkkkkkkkk  
kkkkkkkkk  
kkkkkkkk  
kkkkkkk  
kkkkkk  
kkkkk  
kkkk  
kkk  
kk  
k  
LL  
LLL  
LLLL  
LLLLL  
LLLLLL  
LLLLL  
LLLL  
LLL  
LL  
L  
yh  
yhy  
yhyh  
yhyhy  
yhyhyh  
yhyhy  
yhyh  
yhy  
yh  
y  
A  
AS  
ASD  
ASDF  
ASDFG  
ASDFGHJ  
ASDFGHJK  
ASDFGHJKL  
ASDFGHJK  
ASDFGHJ  
ASDFGH  
ASDFG  
ASDF  
ASD  
AS  
A  
Q  
QW  
QWE  
QWER  
QWERT  
QWERTY  
QWERTYU  
QWERTYUI  
QWERTYUIO  
QWERTYUIOP  
QWERTYUIO  
QWERTYUI  
QWERTYU  
QWERTY  
QWERT  
QWER  
QWER  
QWE  
QW  
Q

!

! #$!

! #$%^

! #$%^&amp;*

! #$%^&amp;*()

! #$%^&amp;*()_+

! #$%^&amp;*()

! #$%^&amp;

! #$%

! #

!  
a  
ab  
abc  
abcd  
abcde  
abcdef  
abcedefg  
abcdefgh  
abcdefghi  
abcdefghij  
abcdefghijk  
abcdefghijkl  
abcdefghijklm  
abcdefghijklmn  
abcdefghijklmno  
abcdefghijklmnop  
abcdefghijklmnopq  
abcdef  
abcde  
abcd  
abc  
ab  
a


	25. Chapter 25

Metro: Hi,  
Leo: Nargles  
Metro: A reviewer called U r embarrassing said that this story made no sense, and that my grammar is horrible, they also used BAD language so, to you

1.) It is not supposed to make sense.

2.) YOU have the audacity to call MY grammar bad you can't even spell correctly!

3.) Bad Language is not permitted in my comment section, flame me if you will, but be civilized about it.

Percy: I've never seen her mad. Sad, yeah, but, mad-  
Leo: Nargles  
Jason: *brooding*


	26. apparently spaces don't count

METRO: GUYS I JUST HAD TEA WITH CREAMER!


	27. Chapter 27

Metro: Hot tea with hazelnut creamer tastes yummy on cold days.  
Percy: NO!  
Annabeth: ONE!  
Leo: CARES!  
Piper: I care.  
Jason: As do I.  
Frank: Good for you guys.  
Hazel: RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT BEEEEEEEERRRRR  
SPAZZ: LET US BE AWESOME  
Ollie: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!  
4th Wall: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
JAMES: SPAZZ IS MINE!  
Author: NO ONE CARES YOU ALBINO!  
Metro: ME AND SPAZZ ARE THE ONLY ALLOWED TO YELL, of course, Reader, I don't blame you, dears


	28. Well

Metro: Hi.  
Percy: Ich liebe dich, Annabeth.  
Annabeth: That's so sweet Percy!  
Piper: OTP! OTP!OTP!  
Jason:Piper calm down.  
Leo: SUPER BOWL!  
SPAzZ: Where's James...

[Cricket sound]

Metro: Um... uh...ummmmmm-  
SPAZZ: *angry* WHERE IS JAMES!  
Hazel: I think that he went to get some guacamole with Ollie...for the game.  
Author: I feel a plot developing...  
4th Wall: Ollie said the she was going to destroy the block in her path to happiness...  
Frank: That sounds bad...  
Will &amp; Nico: *Making Out*

[Slow Music that gradually gets louder and faster]

[Lights dim around main character SPAZZ]

SPAZZ: I WILL FIND JAMES AND DESTROY THE MONSTER THAT IS KNOWN AS OLLIE!

[SPAZZ runs off stage, a few minutes later he returns to the now fully lit stage in armor and a sword]

SPAZZ: WHO WILL COME WITH ME ON THIS QUEST?  
Percy: I literally have nothing better to do so *raises hand* I will I guess.  
Jason: *not to be out done by Percy* As will I.  
Rachel: *Gives Prophecy*

[The three Heros leave]

Metro: Chips anyone?  
Every one else: ME!  
Will &amp; Nico: *Making Out*  
James: Hey guys-Whats up?  
Leo: A new fanfiction.  
Author: BYE PEOPLE!


	29. Chapter 29

Metro: So let's move past what happened last time.  
Leo: Awwwww I wanted to know what happened!  
SPAZZ: Well to bad.  
Hazel: You've stopped yelling!  
Percy:WOW!  
Annabeth:No yelling, Percy!  
Frank: *Animorphs into Gorilla**Animorphs back*  
Jason: Dude that was uncalled for.  
Leo: *British sigh*  
Piper: *Canadian apology*  
Nico: *Australian laugh*  
Will: *Unwarranted declaration of independence*  
Apollo: Boku Hetalia!  
Your Mom: I found your Tumblr account.  
Author: NOOOOOOO!  
4th Wall:My arm was broke!  
Metro: *Whistles loudly like seen in the movies* *Silence* All right! I have two (2) polls for you to take in the comment section. The first one, Should I cross This Over With Hetalia? The Second One is That Author made some revisions and made Goblin Wars A Fanfiction. Should I Post it as Such? That is all  
James: Sooo... I'll Exist again.?  
Metro: Yes, Oh also I heard that there is a world record for the world s longest fanfiction and I and gonna try to beat it!Hear that, Bro? Wait two years and let me post daily I will do it! Bye!


	30. Chapter 30

Metro: Guys! Hey, Author put up a new story!  
Percy: That girl work fast...  
Jason: What is it, Where is it, What is the plot?  
Author: Its called the gateway series, Its in the Misc. Mythology- just plain mythology-Fantasy adventure, rated teen for violence, And it is about a boy Who goes to a gateway that never opens, but then it does one day on an awesome adventure!  
Metro: The poll from the last chapter is still happening.  
Annabeth:Sooooooooo  
Frank:Hi  
Hazel:ROOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT BEEEEEEEEEER  
Piper:Shut Up  
Jason:Hormones [this was a said in a hoarse whisper that would be considered terrified]  
Spazz:HIIIIIII  
Apollo: I hate it here they never shut up...  
Brainiac 5: Wrong Fandom-Bye!  
Italy: Don't Be Upsetti Eat some Spagetti! Wait Wrong Fandom-Hast la Past!


	31. r 31

Metro: so I was thinking and the I was bored so I assigned the PJO characters Hetalia characters based on nationalities and looks...Please tell me what you think...

Leo: Spain  
Percy: Austria  
Annabeth: Hungary  
Nico: Italy (North and South)  
Will: Germany  
Clovis: Japan  
Travis: England  
Conner: France  
Octavian: Russia  
Reyna: Portugal  
Piper: Canada(Don't ask me, I don't know)  
Jason: America  
Frank: 2p!China

Metro: Yeah just thought you guys should know, if your confused by my choices google 'Aph whatever the name of the country is' so Love you guys! See you in the marrow!


	32. Chapter 3

Metro: ...*Mumble*...  
Percy: *Looks up from violin* What?  
Metro: I forgot That Luke Was Prussia, And that I Ship PrusAus-Does that mean that I ship Percy/Luke?  
Annabeth: No  
Metro: Also, I was reading Black Butler Manga and there was a character named West and all I could think was Germany is the Bad Guy, France Is a Butler, Austria is the boss, England is Finny, America is Bard, and Hungary is May-Rin!  
Annabeth: No  
Leo:Ayuda(Help)

Metro: No 


	33. Cha

Metro: Hi!

SPAZZ:*Gross Sobbing*


	34. Chapter 34

SPAZZ: *Weeping With Sadness of a million Break-ups*  
Jason: *Evil Aura* Sssssssssiiiillllleeeeeeennnnnnncccccccccccccccccccccceeeee.  
Percy: *Hits Jason over the head with a shovel With the force of the moon*  
Annabeth: *Silence*  
James: *Comforting SPAZZ*  
Leo: *Not available*  
Nico &amp; Will: *Making out*  
Hazel: *Humming Swing Music*  
Frank: *Puppy*  
Piper: *fangirling over solangelo*  
Metro: *On Tumblr* Five More Minutes  
Italy: Now a Crossover! Ve~!  
Germany: Ja, Ja, Now get back to work.  
Japan: I agree With Germany-san.  
Author: I live on weaboo reviews as I am a weeaboo as well.  
Italy: Bye!


	35. Chapter 35

Meto: I have an announcement to make!  
Italy: Really? You haven't updated in awhile.  
Germany: She's Just Feeling Guilty.  
Japan: By Fallout Boy  
Brainiac 5: Why am _I_ here?  
Ciel Phantomhive: I could ask the same question  
Finny; Young Master? I'm scared! *Starts Crying*  
Percy: No! Don't cry! We won't hurt you! Its okay!  
Annabeth: Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty, Little Ball of Fur, Happy Kitty, Sleepy Kitty Pur, Pur, Pur  
Jason: By Fallout Boy  
Leo: That's not funny  
Spain:Pero es (But it is)  
Piper: *sighs* Countries  
Frank: *Turns into Puppy*  
Hazel: Picks up Frank&amp;runs off*  
Zeus: *poof*  
Apollo: *poof*  
Hera: *poof*  
Author: My lords-and lady *kneels*  
4th Wall: *Runs off screaming 'stop breaking me bad Deadpool'*  
Sebastian: Young Master? Is there a problem?  
William T Spears: *snarls* Demons.  
Nico: Demons?  
Will: *Kisses Nico.*  
Grell: Oh~Sebas-_chan_!  
Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford: Hello!  
Metro: *wakes up* That was a weird dream!  
Grell: Oh~But We're still Here!  
Metro: *Screams*  
Author: What did you want to tell?  
Metro: I have a Tumblr, Annoyinglyobviousobsevatins. That is all. *Continuses screaming*


	36. Chapter 36

Metro: Good Morning  
Italy: HElLo  
Germany: ITALY! WORK ON YOUR SPELLING!  
Japan: I think you are being too hard on him.  
Brainiac 5: I seem to not be able to leave.  
Ciel Phantomhive: It seems the same for myself as well.  
Finny: Young Master? Are you alright? you look like your about to cry.  
France: Ah, This is so much better than the World Meetings!  
Prussia: Totally agree! Keseseseseseses  
Sebastian: *I cannot believe I am his reincarnation.  
William T. Spears: *adjusting glasses* Of course someone as careless as him, I can believe it.  
Sebastian: Please be silent Mr. Spears.  
Grell:Oh~William! Be nice to Sebas-_Chan_!  
Leo: Well.  
Piper: Well.  
Jason: Well.  
Percy: Well.  
Frank: Well.  
Annabeth: Well.  
Hazel: Well.  
SPAZZ: You Guys are so BORING! Right James?  
James: ..._Well_...  
Nico: Author deleted her other two stories, just FYI.  
Will: *kisses Nico*  
Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford: Everything is so pretty here. It would better if Ciel was here! Oh, wait! he's right there!  
England: Hmmm  
Saturn Girl: Brainy! Brainy, where are you?  
Superman: BRRAAAAAAIIIIINNNYY  
Brainiac 5: Everything is fine calm down.  
Author:Well, none of you can leave.  
4th Wall:AHHHH IT'S DEADPOOL!  
DeadPool: Hey  
4th Wall:*screams and runs off*  
DeadPool: What was that about?  
America: That was the fourth wall-  
Austria:-You regularly break her. *Plays tiny Violin*


	37. NO

Metro: Hello  
Leo: Oranges  
Spain: I don't like you  
Jason: Don't say that to my friend!  
America: Is Iggy here?  
Germany: No.  
Will: You are a very abrasive German.  
Prussia: How Come Gilbird isn't here? *Cries*.  
Sebastian: *Sigh*  
William T Spears: I honestly don't care any more.  
Grell: Oh, I'll make you care, William!  
Nico: What?  
Romano: What?  
Italy: What?  
SPAZZ: JAMMMMEEEEEEEEESSSSSS  
James: Yes?  
4th Wall: *Screams* [Exits left]  
Brainiac 5: I don't want to be here.  
Lightning Lad: Loosen up!  
Jason: I don't like you.  
Saturn Girl: Then don't talk to my husband.  
Metro: What did I start?  
Author: None of my business.  
Grell: [Blowing Kisses motion.]  
William T. Spears: [Catches kisses motion.]  
Grell: [Smiles]  
William T. Spears: [does not smile, he smirks.]  
William T. Spears &amp; Grell: [Kisses each other]  
Ciel: Uh... I don't understand.  
Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford: Oh, silly Ciel!  
Finny: No  
Bardroy: No  
Mey-Rin: No  
James: Spazz?  
SPAZZ: Yeah?  
James: Hail Hydra.  
Everyone else: *Screams*


	38. Yo

Metro: I tire of this name. *Snaps*  
FYI: Better  
Spain: *Throws tomato At Germany*  
Germany: *Throws Raw Potato Back*  
Spain: *Gets hit with raw Potato**Cries*  
Edward Elric: *Tries To Transmute self to younger brother**fails*  
Alphonse Elric: *Is locked in a cage*  
Leo Valdez: So, you control fire too?  
Roy Mustang: Yup.  
Leo Valdez: Cool  
Percy Jackson: So in the Fullmetal Alchemist world, who's who?  
FYI: Right!  
Percy Jackson-Maes Hughes  
Leo Valdez-Roy Mustang  
Calypso-Riza Hawkeye  
Jason-Alphonse Elric  
And that's all I can think of  
Nico: *quietly*Happy meals


	39. Chapter 39

FYI: I feel bored, so-  
Brainiac 5: Go clean your room then.  
Leo: Shut up, she's speaking.  
FYI: So, if this fic gets like, three comments, I do a Legion of Superheroes fanfiction involving Brainiac 5, Taco Bell, evil ancestors, and a 21st Century motorcycle leather jacket and pants. I will ship if asked.  
Brainiac 5: Why me?  
Italy &amp; Edward Elric: At least it's not us!


	40. eh

Happy meals.


	41. Chapter 41

Yo, what up?


	42. Chapter 42

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFffffFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJjjjj

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLlll

M

N

o

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

QRS

RST

STU

TUV

UVW

VWX

WXY

XYZ

YZ

Z

Percy: Stop it.

Author: No.


End file.
